$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 5 \\ 9 & 2 & 6 \\ 2 & 9 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 9 & 2 \\ 7 & 2 & 9 \\ 5 & 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$